


春天椅子上来一发

by ZisePaintTong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZisePaintTong/pseuds/ZisePaintTong





	春天椅子上来一发

全是假的 假的 假的   
bug请不要细究

 

 

新年假期结束前一晚，李帝努罗渽民约好了，早点回宿舍。

 

李帝努买了新的台式电脑，配了桌子和旋转椅带靠背头枕的那种。他先到宿舍迫不及待地试试新电脑玩游戏了。

 

罗渽民回来的时候他在玩游戏。罗渽民敲敲他打开的房门，站在门口给他一个飞吻wink比心三件套，然后去自己房间收拾了。

 

再进来的时候，罗渽民已经洗过澡了，头发吹到半干，进门之后把门反锁了。两个人都对将要发生的事情心照不宣。

 

李帝努还在游戏中，这一盘甚至刚刚开始。李帝努松开握着鼠标的右手向罗渽民招了招。捏住这只手罗渽民自然地坐到了李帝努怀里。

 

他们俩虽然个子差不多高，但是罗渽民坐高更长一些，李帝努从后面正好可以舒服地把头抵在罗渽民的肩膀上。靠着肩膀，李帝努用自己的脑袋蹭蹭罗渽民的脑袋，在耳廓落下一个吻，“游戏里马上自杀了。”

 

没想到这却引起了怀里人的反抗，罗渽民踩踩李帝努的脚，“Jeno呀，你玩嘛，我看你玩。” 他们两倒是习惯了黏在一起各做各的，罗渽民知道李帝努做事分心不了，就陪他一起。反正这次他们有的是时间。

 

两个人叠在一起，李帝努温热的胸膛紧紧贴着罗渽民的后背。房间里地暖也开的足，有点太热了。罗渽民剥了一颗桌上的橘子，吃点又凉又甜的解解闷。屏幕上背着枪的小人还在奔跑，罗渽民掰了一颗橘瓣喂到身后人的嘴里。身后的人使坏，吞下橘子还不够，伸出舌头舔弄罗渽民的手指，把罗渽民的手指含住了。柔软的舌头攻击这指尖和指腹，舌苔滑过，前半截食指变得滑腻。

 

“呀！你真的是狗啊！” 罗渽民恼羞成怒。  
李帝努松了口，哼哼地笑着“嗯，是你的萨摩耶。”夹着罗渽民的两条腿，胸膛与后背贴的更紧了。

 

 

罗渽民可不乐意这么不平等对待，心想这人真是哪都不落下，我可不能让你好过。左右挣了挣李帝努虚合的怀抱，滑下了椅子。转身跪在椅子前面。李帝努再迟钝也知道他的小坏蛋想干嘛了。他假装不在意下面这位的小动作，然而全身上下无一处不被罗渽民牵动。

 

很不直接的，罗渽民先抱住了李帝努的腰，上半身趴在李帝努的大腿上，脸和毛茸茸的头发拱着李帝努的肚子。微卷的头发蓬松软和，蹭来蹭去像极了一只求主人关注的小猫。李帝努怕痒，这么闹着他上身都要蜷缩起来了，可罗渽民很快就离开了他的肚皮，头往下探去。

 

李帝努穿着棉质的运动裤，松垮的布料贴着身体的线条，也勾勒出了胯间的东西，此刻正安静的躺在腿中间。李帝努已经无心游戏了，坑了队友又如何，哪有下身的场景诱人。

 

罗渽民用自己的脸蛋贴了贴那包东西，又用脸蹭了蹭。这是罗渽民总玩的脸颊bobo。像和什么小动物说话似的，一边蹭一边软着声音说“迫古西迫当~” 罗渽民的眼睛微闭，从上往下看，看得到罗渽民浓密纤长的眼睫毛撒在眼下的阴翳微微发抖，也看得到罗渽民撒娇时会嘟起的嘴唇上有一片死皮。想要好好心疼他，是李帝努唯一的想法。不过这出戏还得陪着小恶魔演完。身下的那一包已经大了不少，内裤也变得有些紧绷。

 

“咦，小朋友你怎么长大啦？”罗渽民继续用小孩语气发嗲，接着用手揉了揉那包东西，“哎呀，还变硬啦！好神奇哦。”说罢俯身扶住亲了亲李帝努正在长大的小朋友，像幼儿园里表现最乖的小朋友会得到老师的小红花一样。罗渽民故意亲的很大声，伸出舌头又舔了一下，舔到囊袋和柱体的间隙，唾液的水渍留在运动裤上，留下一片暧昧的阴影。

 

罗渽民抬起头来，看着李帝努，李帝努不在笑了，他眨眨眼睛以示清白又希望李帝努知道他在玩笑呢。李帝努没想这么多，看着他带着水痕的嘴唇，手指伸过去摩擦他的唇瓣，眼神带着点狠劲。别的时候李帝努对罗渽民温柔至极，可是金牛座的独占欲作祟，他有时候会特别偏激。

 

“你想我了 还是想我的小朋友了？” 手掐住罗渽民的下巴，另一只手还温柔的摩挲着罗渽民的脸蛋。又瘦了，李帝努心疼。

 

看到李帝努这番吃味的发言，罗渽民乐坏了，小恶魔得逞了，站起身来黏黏糊糊地贴上李帝努，靠的很近亲了几口。“不是都是你嘛~最喜欢Jeno了，想你想的不得了。”

 

“我也想你。” 把还站着的罗渽民抱到怀中，罗渽民一条腿跪在椅子上一条腿微屈站着。手抵着椅子的头枕椅背保持平衡，被李帝努的吻夺去了其他所有的意识。

 

 

二十岁的男孩子对身体接触有一种迷恋。食髓知味之后巴不得分分钟黏在一起。亲吻的感觉让人沉迷，全身心的投入，让几百万细菌和染色体在口腔里互相交换。身边的这个人受生物本能的控制，总是越亲越爱的。几天不见，两个人都渴望着这个吻。

 

温柔的开始，舔舐嘴唇，用黏湿温热的触觉先找回亲密的记忆。接着互相深入，李帝努掌握主动，伸进舌头之后在罗渽民的嘴里翻江倒海，有些强硬的推着罗渽民的舌头，罗渽民遂而回应着这份强势温柔地包裹住爱意。几番来回李帝努又用舌尖滑动罗渽民的上颚，换来怀里人一阵打颤。

 

手也不老实，往罗渽民睡衣里探去。李帝努喜欢罗渽民的腰，精瘦，细细的腰有着好看的肌肉线条，他一只手就能差不多握住，握住他的腰时就像掌控了这个人的一切，雄性的控制欲和独占欲被完全满足。李帝努的手顺着腰逡巡，罗渽民有些受不了虚虚的触碰，嘴里发出一些抗拒的呻吟，可现下他脱不出手抵抗。李帝努才不管他的呻吟，全当是欲拒还迎了。

 

手又往上飘，分明的指节刮过罗渽民的乳头，皮肤在冬天变得格外敏感，李帝努的手指修长，分外明显的骨头触碰到软肉，罗渽民嘴里“嘤嘤昂昂”的叫个不停，被李帝努全数吞下。

 

 

学会怎么亲吻换气以后，两个rapper在一起打啵可以说是超长待机。这次李帝努总是摸来摸去，惹得罗渽民切断了一个本来还能腻歪更久的吻。李帝努坐在椅子上，腿间的东西存在感变得非常明显。嘴角带着笑意，一副老得意洋洋的样子看的罗渽民又羞又恼，上手想掐李帝努被李帝努收了两双手从后面紧紧抱住。

 

他们回到了一开始的姿势，罗渽民坐在李帝努的大腿上，现在臀后的热源紧紧贴着罗渽民，他有些本能地抗拒起来。

 

“坐好”李帝努的气声飘在罗渽民耳畔，罗渽民就有些犯软了。乖乖的坐在他身上，任李帝努认真地做前戏。睡衣T恤已经被推到胸上，李帝努贴着他的身体，手在到处点火，一边细细啄着罗渽民细长的脖子，一边用手揉搓着罗渽民胸前的硬挺。趁罗渽民不注意，又挠他痒痒，这会儿罗渽民的呻吟已经像是一只发情时欲求不满的猫咪了。

 

罗渽民的下身也涨的厉害，他自己有些难耐的站起来，着急褪了裤子，掏出自己上下撸动了起来。裤子褪了一半，卡在屁股蛋上，平日没什么肉的屁股上堆起了两堆肉球，李帝努颇恶趣味的在屁股肉上嘬了一大口，罗渽民又一颤，很快一只手伸过来要打李帝努的头。“你快点。”

 

“渽民尼今天怎么这么着急啊”话里带着笑，李帝努开心极了。从抽屉里拿出准备好的润滑剂，在两指上挤了一些抹在后穴边缘。罗渽民趴在电脑桌上，穴口显露在外，正一张一合里头还闪着点水光。李帝努慢慢伸手进去一小节，温暖的小穴贴上了他的两指，温柔的包容着。这回又换李帝努有点闷了。他的手指放在里头没有深入也没有动，罗渽民扭了扭屁股，向后摸到他的手想带他再深入探索自己的隐秘地带。

 

“你自己弄过了？”李帝努声音有些哑了。

“嗯。等你弄每次要等好久。Jeno很辛苦的。”罗渽民的手握着李帝努的往自己屁股里伸，讨好似的又扭了扭屁股。

“以后不要这样了”李帝努一巴掌拍在罗渽民的屁股上，像是惩罚更似调情。

“嗯嗯快点”罗渽民已经管不到李帝努在说什么了，后面被打开了许久只想被更多东西填满。

 

 

罗渽民被腰上一股劲带的重心不稳，李帝努两只手掐着他的腰，他不得不紧紧捏住李帝努爆满青筋的手臂，全身重量几乎都被身后的人制住了。接着就感受到滚烫的东西贴紧了他的穴口，是李帝努的东西。李帝努怕他一下子受不了，绕着外部打圈，想让罗渽民再放松些。罗渽民的穴口努力的张合着，寻找着将要被接纳的肉棒。

 

纵使李帝努耐心再好，罗渽民有些着急，手往后探，探到穴口，扶住柱体自己一点点往下坐。很快吃下了一个头，李帝努的龟头擦过罗渽民的穴口，刺激敏感的让他难耐。看起来这次罗渽民的提前预习很有效果，进入的比以往都要顺利一些。李帝努抱着罗渽民的腰，很快整根都吃进去了。被紧致的温柔包裹着，李帝努觉得分外温馨熨帖，和罗渽民那些细水长流的感情让他珍惜这种紧密相连的温情时刻。就这么抱着，死死的抱在怀里，自己的东西在对方身体里也许是最能证明彼此存在的办法了。  
“Jeno呀，快点。”  
“以后后面只能我来弄”  
“嗯嗯 我的只有Jeno能弄”  
两个人磨蹭完的火又被罗渽民撩起来，罗渽民回过头来索吻，李帝努亲着他的眼睫毛，拖起他的腰动了起来。

 

以往在宿舍，总担心被发现，两个人做坏事也隐忍，今天可以放开声了。李帝努紧了紧怀抱，问罗渽民戳的地方对不对，上一次尝试的时候，好像碰了哪之后罗渽民就会又是发抖又是叫唤的，李帝努努力的想找到那个隐秘的开关。

 

抬起怀里的人，再往里顶，换了一会儿角度后，罗渽民握着他的手突然收紧，叫出了声。看来找对了地方。找准角度李帝努对着软肉开始开拓，臂力和腰力齐动，紧紧箍着怀里的人，用力顶弄着。

 

罗渽民的呻吟变得细碎，话也说不出完整的句子，伴着耸动的节奏，李帝努的新椅子也发出吱呀吱呀机械的声音。罗渽民被戳到开关之后，脑子里越来越空，快感完全胜过了痛感和异物入侵的奇异感。

 

说什么话也不清楚了，只知道自己快被李帝努顶穿了，上下的姿势比以往更深入，李帝努不知疲倦的向上顶着他的通道，他觉得从未有过这样矛盾的感觉。李帝努进入的深度让他恐惧，可是李帝努在他体内的事实又让他觉得幸福。

 

很快李帝努就让他不能这么思考了，高潮来的很快，许是因为第一次经历前列腺高潮，罗渽民脑子一片发白根本没有什么强烈的意识，快感像浪一样拍打在他的脑袋，下身也一股一股的往外流水。

 

“Jeno呀，出大事了。”罗渽民话也说的迷糊，倒是这个状况让李帝努心满意足，成人以来自己的能力得到了这样的肯定，心里开心的不行，抱着罗渽民又亲又蹭。罗渽民意识有点涣散抱着他哼唧，李帝努最受不了毫无自我保护意识时候的罗渽民了，一只张扬的狮子变成一只奶猫，啾着罗渽民的嘴唇顶了二十来下，也射了出来。

 

 

把自己的东西从后面退出来，看着小穴因为柱身的离开还有些不舍的张合，李帝努觉得下一次还可以玩更多。看着安全套里自己交代出来的子子孙孙，李帝努忍不住想找罗渽民讨要表扬。可惜今天罗渽民真是爽到累了。把罗渽民抱到床上，罗渽民还在贤者时间，他看着自己的精液射在了李帝努椅子和桌子上，特别不好意思，把头埋在被子里装鸵鸟。

 

李帝努觉得他可爱，用纸清理完，房间里还是有一股味道。他去抱床上的罗渽民，问他还好吗，屁股痛不痛，回应提他的是罗渽民一个悠长的吻，罗渽民的手指插进他的头发一下一下的摸着他的头，末了罗渽民说“Jeno，做得真好。”

 

 

李帝努觉得还是要开一下窗散味道，罗渽民从身后挂在李帝努身上跟着一起去。推开窗，外面下雨了。李帝努回抱住身后的人，侧过头看他“渽民啊，下雨了。”  
罗渽民用鼻子蹭李帝努的鼻子，回道“嗯，春天要来了。”


End file.
